The Soldier, His Advisor
by switchbladesweetie
Summary: A 3 part series following the intertwining stories of the women in the Joker's Life. Desperate people resort to desperate measures. Olivia is a recruit, a goon. She is thrown into the Joker's gang and forced to survive on the front lines. Will she rise to victory of go down kicking and screaming?


The first chapter of my multi story Gotham universe. Following the relationships between Joker and the women in his life. Please review and keep tuned for updates on all three stories (they can be read in any order). If you don't like one of the girls you don't have to read her but I'll try and leave Easter eggs to the other stories and I plan on making an origin story. Hope you enjoy sorry for bad grammar!

My knuckles turned white as I griped the basin. I craned my neck to the side to inspect the deep bite mark gouged into my neck. I fingered it and winced. It had felt like a cannibal had taken a chunk out of the sweet spot where my neck met my shoulder. Disgusted, I hated the feelings of his sweaty hands on my chest, his sloppy lips on my neck, sucking and chewing at my delicate flesh. Marring it.

Someone cleared their throat and I turned my head to send daggers at the man leaning against the door frame, "Good morning sweetheart" The way he drawled the word made my skin crawl. Thankfully he hadn't noticed my glare. I pushed past him and started to collect her clothes, quickly putting on my jumpsuit. His arms encircled my waist and he pulled me flush to his chest. I rolled my eyes and turned in his arm.

"I need to go," My hands pressed to his chest running delicately across his bare skin, "places to go, people to see, mischief to cause," My hands traced lower and lower until they rested on the hem of his boxers, I felt him press against me.

His voice was gruff, "You know I could keep you hear all day if you'd like," I grinned letting my hand graze over his crotch and lower to the inside of his thigh as he closed his eyes and moaned. I Slipped form his arms and readjusted my jumpsuit before turning to blow a kiss in his direction and leaving my stunned beau standing in his underwear. A guard was on the other side of the door to readminister my handcuffs. As long as I had The Good Doctor under my control no one would dare to misplace a hair on my head.

I was escorted back to my cell. I laughed softly, this was like the walk of shame except prison style and all the other prisoners weren't modest enough to hold their tongues. Lewd comments were hurled at me from each side of the hallway but I just held my head high and hummed softly. Once I was in my cell the guard unlocked my hand cuffs and locked my door, shutting the tiny hatched viewing window. I slumped down on my, reclining on the stiff mattress I fit my arms behind my head and sighed in content. I slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep only to be awoken abruptly, it must have been early because the prison was fairly quiet.

"Are you listening to me inmate," I shook my head slowly and he rolled his eyes in frustration, "Your bail has been posted, you're free to go." I squinted at him and was about to protest because as far as I knew I didn't know anyone who would have posted bail. It was far too high.

Instead of turning into the wing I had come to know as my home the guard moved me down a foreign hallway. I looked to him sceptically as he tightened his grip on my arm, obviously this guy obviously didn't understand the 'no one touches my girl' memo. I was shuffled into an examination room, strip searched, redressed and given a boy of items I'd had on me when I'd been brought in. I was ushered out of the waiting area, looking back as the guard shut the door sharply. This was all very bizarre. My hands trembled as I searched the car park for a possible creepy admirer waiting to collect me. The only person I saw was a blonde woman sitting in the back of a black van.

As I strode towards her I noticed she had her head buried in her phone, a grin plastered across her strawberry lips. I stood in front of her for a moment but she didn't notice my presence. I cleared my throat and she stood up abruptly, wiping the dirt off the back of her jeans. She held her hand out to me and laughed nervously, "Hi my name's Bonnie, I'm sure you have a lot of questions but I think it's in our best interest to get on the road first don't cha think." She raised her eyebrow questioningly and I nodded curtly.

We both slid into the van and she started to drive, thrumming her fingers against the steering wheel to the beat of the radio. She glanced at me every now and then but I kept watching her waiting for an attack.

"You don't talk much do you?" She quipped.

I pressed my lips into a tense line, "My mother told me not to talk to strangers."

She laughed and turned her head to fully look at me, "Your mother was a smart women but your antics won't help you where we're going." She turned back to the road with a smug grin

"What makes you so sure? Who are you anyway," I dropped my head into my hands and wiped my face, "Like I know you're 'Bonnie' but WHO are you."

Slowing down for the lights she hmm'd softly, "I think a better question is who I work for" Bonnie nodded to herself in approval and I huffed crossing my arms. When I didn't ask she held her arm out to me, a playing card was in her hands. I snatched it causing her to snicker. I looked down at the Joker in my hands and dropped it in disgust. Tainted.

"You've been claimed by the Clown Prince of Crime, How do you feel," She sounded like the doctors in blackgate or a deranged trivia host. My hand reached for the car door and I pulled the handle several times but the door wouldn't open, "Suicidal it seems," She clicked her tongue to the side of her mouth" You child locked yourself in, don't fret he's not so bad, and besides look on the bright side at least you have me! I had no one." Her words faded sadly.

"I'm going to die." I sat still now. Staring into the rood ahead of us.


End file.
